Storia di un Feliano
by ChocobiKitten
Summary: When a stray neko meets a high classed human the result is a little bit of biting, love, and adventure. But mostly biting. D18 AU.
1. The First Meeting of Ten Years Ago

Dino had known following the young Superbi neko, Squalo would only lead to trouble. But being new in a neighborhood and only knowing Squalo he hadn't had much choice in choosing someone to show him around. Which led into his current predicament. That being wondering around in circles. It didn't even look like Dino was even in his neighborhood from the looks of the buildings.

_Stupid Cheshire cat for provoking Squalo. Stupid Squalo for taking the bait. _

Dino though as he noticed the sun begging to sink, his shoulders slouching down even more.

And that's when he sensed something.

At first it was just that weird feeling that you get when you feel someone watching you. It made the young Callavone walk faster. Just as he was passing down an alley way he noticed a tail. He back-tracked a little to make sure it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks. But it wasn't. He could clearly see a small, black tail.

The rest was obscure by the shadow cast by the buildings surrounding the alleyway. Oddly enough the fact that the sun was down low enough that it would make buildings cast their shadows, didn't bother Dino as much as it should have. Carefully he took a few steps forward. And was about to take more until something made him stop cold. A pair of silver irises were staring at him. Wide but fierce. This was all Dino's mind had time to register before a small figure lunged at him.

Startle Dino stepped back in the same moment the little fact that he hadn't tied his shoelaces made itself known. This cause Dino to stumble back and land on his backside as the small- as Dino could now clearly see what the figure was- kitten land on top of him. In the same amount it took for the kit to land on top of Dino, the kitten was out cold against Dino's body.

There was a short pause before Dino started to panicked.

_Huh? Wait, what? Eekkk! What should I do? No calm down Dino. Breath first and analyze the situation. _After taking a few breaths he looked down to finally see his attacker. Well supposed attacker. It was no more than a kitten. 5 years at the most. Considering how small he was, Dino guessed he could be younger. Then again, Dino mused, why would anyone younger than 5 be wearing a sailor uniform.

Upon closer inspection of the kitten, Dino noticed he was covered in various scratches and bruises. A sudden urge of sadness and anger washed over Dino. Who In their right minds would hurt such a sweet kitten?

"Voiii! What the hell are you doing like that?" Came a loud voice from behind Dino. Relief surge through Dino at the familiar voi. "Squalo! What are you doing here? I though you left me to chase after the Cheshire cat." Dino said as he carefully picked himself up while balancing the small kitten in his arms.

"That's what I'm supposed to be asking! More so what's with the that brat in your arms?" Squalo finally catching the scent of another neko in the air. "Voi. You didn't do nothing to it did you?" Squalo notice scratches on the neko brat as Dino approached him.

"Eh? Of course not! While I was looking for you the kitten just leapt out of an alleyway and attacked me before collapsing!" "Well what are you planning to do about it?" "Uh… take him home?" "Voi! You can't be fucking serious!" "Well I am." Dino said as he walked past Squalo.

"Voi. You do know you're going the wrong way." "Huh?" A vein popped on the silver neko's forehead. "I'm not showing you the way back until you leave that brat here." "But, Squalo!" Dino began to whine in the way a little kid would to his mother.

"No."

"Squalo!" Dino started forming a pout.

"Fucking no." Dino decided to add puppy eyes.

"Voi. You know I don't fall for that."

Dino added watery eyes.

Squalo's left ear twitched.

Dino now looked like a kicked puppy.

Squalo's other ear twitched.

"…"

"Voi! Fine! Take the damn brat! Just don't blame me if the brat infects you with some disease!"

Dino all but squealed and trailed happily after Squalo while Squalo cursed himself for falling for Dino's kicked puppy routine.

****

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if things go shaky, but I'll be glad if you'll review.**


	2. The Interaction of Ten Years Ago

**Chapter 2**

With Squalo's guidance it was very easy for Dino to find his way back to the high class neighborhood he came from. Dino thanked his lucky stars for it'd being so late outside. Usually people would stop him and Squalo trying to leave a impression on the young children of such respected families. Dino had learned early on that because of his family name people would always be trying to leave some sort of impression on him and therefore be in good shape with Dino's parents. Squalo received the same treatment yet because of the neko's fiery temperament people generally found him harder to approach. Which only made Dino more thankful that, one it was late and two he had Squalo with him.

Being so absorbed in being thankful Dino didn't notice that he was finally in from of the Cavallone mansion.

"Voi. Aren't you going to go in, Cavallone?" Squalo said finally breaking the silence. He didn't want to talk to Dino at all. He was pissed that Dino brought a random brat with him. Dino was always such a airhead and klutz that Squalo worried about his safety especially with a feral neko that could awaken at any moment. Squalo being a neko himself knew the violent personalities of nekos. However this did not mean he would openly tell the Bucking Horse he was worried about him.

Dino wasn't sure what made him hesitate. He was pretty sure that while showing up with a kitten -albeit a stray- wouldn't get him in trouble, it wouldn't exactly be welcomed either. He could already see the slight frown on his mother's face. Dino himself made a frown. He didn't want to do anything that might threaten his mother's delicate health.

Squalo noticing the blonde's hesitation decided to go ahead and press the red button on the bricked wall. A woman's face appeared on the screen above.

"Welcome back, Bocchan." Dino was startled out of his thoughts by the voice of his maid.

"Shall I prepare something for you and Squalo-dono, Bocchan?"

"Thank you, but I'll be taking my leave." Squalo said as he turned around giving a wave goodbye.

Watching Squalo leave was what brought Dino yet again from his worries. "Wait! Squalo! You can't just leave!" The blonde exclaimed as he watched Squalo's distant growing back. Squalo merely turned around and with a flick of his tail hurried off. Dino sighed.

"Bocchan?" "Kiko, please just open the gates. "Of course, Bocchan."

And with that the massive black iron gates open and in walked Dino. Holding the kitten in his arms just a little bit tighter, as he neared the front door, worries increasing in his mind. All worries seemed to cease however when the front door opened to reveal a woman with long blond hair in a beautiful white dress.

"Dino."

"Mama!" The young boy exclaimed as his ears register the voice that more often then not provided comfort for him.

Moving towards her child the Lady Cavallone had not yet notice the little bundle in his son's arms. "Dino, my child! I was very worried about you. It was getting late and- " She abruptly stopped when she proceeded to hug her child and instead of having just Dino against her body something bumped against her stomach. Something fuzzy and soft.

"Dino, what do you have in your arms!" Dino's previous thoughts return and he suddenly worried his mother would actually force him to return the stray kitten back on the streets. "Well you see, Mama, it's actually kinda a long story. I just found him injured and though, wait no. He actually tried to attacked me. Wait that's not right-" "Dino, calmed down. I won't ask you how or why you decided to bring that kitten here but I will ask you this, do you want to keep the kitten?" Dino nodded his head frantically.

"Alright, then. Sebastian!" A neko butler quickly appeared. "Yes, my lady?" "Please take this kitten away and see to it that he is given a shower and treated to anything else it might need." "Yes, my lady." As the Michaelis neko approached Dino, the blonde relinquished his hold on the kitten with a little bit of hesitance.

Once Sebastian disappeared with the kitten, the Lady Cavallone turned towards her son. "You sir in the meanwhile take a shower and come back to your Father's study once your done." "Does this mean Father is finally back?" The young boy asked with an edge of hope in his voice. "He will be in a couple of minutes. Once he comes we'll talk about your findings." "Yes, Mama."

This time the younger's voice took a hint of sadness not knowing whether or not he would keep the kitten he found. For some inexplicable reason Dino felt as if he had to keep the kitten. There was just something he couldn't put into words that made him want to keep the kitten. As Dino went up the stairs to one of the many bathrooms in the Cavallone mansion, he missed the fond smile his mother directed at him.

Dino kept on sulking even after he finished his shower. Stepping out of his bathroom he went on to choose some clothes from his wardrobe finally deciding on those silk brown pajamas that had horses all over them. It didn't matter if they were dorky pajamas, Dino loved them. He finished putting on the bottom part of the pajama set when he heard footsteps swiftly approaching and voices along with those footsteps. Dino could make some of the words being shouted.

_Catch him- Wait- Don't let- Not that roughly!- See he got away again!_ Figuring it was probably the Trancy neko on the loose again Dino decided to go back to changing. Until he heard a hiss and the sound of something breaking.

_That's weird. It usually doesn't take them that long to catch Alois_. Dino though, eyebrows furrowing. Alois was a blonde kitten that would always cause trouble. Usually however he was caught by the other butlers and maids in the process of running away from his latest trouble. More often than not however, Alois got caught by another butler, Claude. Dino's frown deepened.

Finally deciding to see what the commotion was about he opened his door and in rushed a blur of black. Swiftly glancing to his back he saw what was causing the commotion. It was the kitten he had brought earlier. The small kit was running as fast as he could towards Dino's wardrobe.

The kit's escaped would have been successful were it not for Dino's bathrobe. Slipping on it the kitten tumble forward. Being so small in size it unsuccessfully tried to escape the clutches of the bathrobe. Which only served to tangled him more in it. The kit finally realized there was no way out. Only his eyes were visible and they glared at Dino with a fierce intensity.

There was a moment of silence.

And then Dino started laughing. And couldn't stop. The blonde might have been frighten by the kitten's glare because that was a fierce glared coming from someone so young but given the kit's disposition he just couldn't stop laughing.

Silver eyes blinked before once more before deciding to intensify their glared.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Did they scared you?" Dino asked as he approached the small kitten wiping a few tears that had fallen in his laughter. He knew his servants were a bit eccentric.

Crouching down to the kitten's level he leaned downed to untangled him from the bathrobe. As soon as the kitten was untangled a hiss escaped him a long with a swipe of his paw.

"Ouch!" Dino startled pulled his hand back. He tried to reach for kit again this time being sure to be careful of his paws. He carefully picked the kitty up clothed in no more than an oversize t-shirt. "See? I'm not here to do you harm. So calm down a little. 'Kay?" Easier said then done for the kitten.

As soon as Dino settled him in his arms the kitten became fussing and biting as well as trying to claw Dino's arms. Dino's first instinct was to drop the kitten. And he might have done just that were it not for him noticing the trembling that shook the small feline. Although it no one else might have noticed it and would just look at violent kitten, Dino could see and feel the tremors running through the kit. While noticing this he also noticed the various bandages lining up the kitten's arms. Apparently he had more injuries then Dino though. This made up Dino's resolve to hug the kitten tighter in a comforting way.

They stood like that for just a couple of minutes Dino trying to provide something soothing for the kitten and kitten still fussing away. When there was sudden footsteps outside Dino's door.

"I apologize for not requesting your highness' permission to enter and I apologize more for not being able to control the feral kitten." Claude, one of the oldest butlers kneeled down a few steps inside Dino's bedroom.

"Claude-san there's no need for that, I've told you many times before." Dino said. Even if he was a sort of boss to all the Cavallone servants Dino still added the _–san _to Claude's name because in all honest out of all the Cavallone servants, Claude freaked him out. There was just something creepy about how he would never smiled.

"But your highness-" Claude was interrupted by another butler, Sebastian. "Bocchan, my Lady requests your presence in the Lord's study." There was a bad feeling that went through Dino at this moment. He always felt uneasy around these two butlers and having both of them together in the same room would sent shivers down his spine.

Dino nodded and looked down to see that the _mincino _had fallen asleep in his arms. Seeing that both of the butlers were still there now glaring at each other Dino dismissed them so he could finish changing. Laying down the kitten on the bed he finished his pajama ensemble.

The blonde carefully picked up the kit and adjusted him in his arms. A small smile found it's way to Dino's face. Once he exited his room he found Romario (the butler he like the most out of all the Cavallone servants) waiting.

"Lady _Agnese_ has given me orders to take the mincino for feeding." Romario stated. Dino handed over the brunet in his arms to the butler.

Maybe it was because Romario was already a grown adult and Dino a ten year old yet once again he was reminded of how small the kitten really was. As Dino made his way to his father's study those feelings of uneasiness about whether or not he'd be keeping the stray kitten made themselves present again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**1,813 words! :D Thank you for everyone who reviewed and added this story to their Story Alerts and Reviewed.**

**I hope you keep enjoying the story and if you can please give me tips! Especially on characterization. I'm always always afraid I make the chara too OOC. One more note: The "nekos" are humans but with cat ears and tails. (Think of Loveless?) And in these past two chapters, Dino and Squalo are 10 and Kyoya is 5. **

**_-With Love, ChocobiKitten_ **


	3. Hushed Voices

**Chapter 3**

Dino fidgeted as he entered the massive study that was his Father's. He never felt comfortable in the study because to him it was always so big and he'd always get freaked out by the portraits of the past leaders of the family. The only portrait that Dino didn't mind that much was the one of Dante*, the one who started the whole Cavallone family.

Waiting for his father's acknowledgment Dino shifted his weight from one side to the other. "Dino Cavallone" "Yes, Papa?" Slowly the figure in the huge leather chair behind the desk shifted around.

"Why didn't you give your old man a hug?" A man in his late 40's with one of the kindest faces turned to face his son. With an energetic cry of Papa, Dino jumped into his Father's arms not caring how it probably wasn't very mature of a 10 year old.

Agnese walked in to the warming sight of Dino in his Father's arms. The man wasn't around very much because of the family business however Agnese held no remorse knowing how hard her husband worked to keep the family running, she instead tried to make the most out of the time the older Cavallone was around.

Finally releasing his son, Carlos turned to his wife giving her a fond smile. "So my boy I've heard you've found someone very special." The slightest of frowns tugged at Carlos' mouth. He heard all about the stray kitten his son had found and was worried about whether or not Dino was serious about keeping the hybrid. Dino nodded "I met him when Squalo was showing me around and he suddenly jumped out of nowhere but he was injured and I couldn't just leave him like that so I asked Mama and she said it was okay." The blonde explained, finding the carpet's design much more interesting than his parents at the moment.

Carlos found himself smiling a small smile at his son's kind heart however disapproving that Dino had already formed the idea of keeping the kitten. He cast a glance at his wife, she giving him a nervous smile in returned. Carlos sighed and tried a subtle way of suggesting Dino get rid of the hybrid.

"You're such a good child, you make your old man proud. How about I take you to a pet shop the next week?" "Sorry Dad but Squalo said that a neko takes time to adjust to new places and I wouldn't want the kitten to feel uncomfortable." Carlos' eyes widened at this. Usually Dino would be jumping up and down at the mention of a pet shop and him getting his very own neko however the usual distraction method was just carelessly shrugged off. It shocked Carlos that his son had the confidence of thinking the stray would stay more than a couple of days. Then again whether they'd be a hybrid or human most everyone would rather live in a luxurious mansion than the streets.

"You may go, Dino" Agnese dismissed her son knowing that she and her husband would probably have to talk about lots of things. "Uh…. What about the kitten?" Dino asked uncertainly. "You may keep him if you can be responsible enough to care for him and show us that in a week, if not we'll ask someone else to take him in." "I'll definitely be responsible!" Dino cried thrusting his fist into the air much like the Sasagawa neko that had once come over.

Mother and Father smiled fondly at their son. Dino walked down the hallways with a slight skip in his step. Boy, was he glad to hear that he could keep the kitten! Speaking of, he wondered what became of the neko after he handed him to Romario.

Making his way back to his room he laid down on the bed staring up for a few moments at the ceiling. Until he felt that chilling aura once again. He swiftly looked around before spotting those wide grey eyes.

Walking over to the curtains that framed the large window, Dino first lifted the left curtain before going over to the right one. "Have you been hiding there this whole time?" Dino glanced down to the small kitten laying tummy down on the ground. The grey eyes blinked lazily at him as if just waking up. Considering the pose the kitty was in, Dino didn't think he's assumption is far off.

The blonde picked up the kitten, he really was lightweight. And so he just couldn't help it..…. "Kaawaaiii! You're so cute!" Dino exclaimed while hugging the kitten to his chest tightly. Dino's private tutor would be ashamed at his behavior.

The kit was now struggling to breathe. Sensing that he probably wouldn't be release any time soon, gathering all his strength he kicked Dino. The kitten's small legs would only reach to Dino's stomach but it was enough for Dino to drop the kitten.

"-Ah…" For such a small fellow the kitten sure could pack a punch or kick in this case. Seeing that the threat was down just like the feline he was the brunette jumped on what he considered prey. "Wait! Ouch!" Dino exclaimed.

However the kitten didn't wait and ended up straddling the blonde's lap. A hiss escaped him. The feline tried to puff himself up imitating what he saw the older strays often do when their territory was threaten.

However to Dino the effort to look intimidating produced a chuckle from the 10 year old. He leisurely reached up to stroke the kitten's ears. The kit was still tense and his ears twitched at the foreign touch. Dino slightly ruffle the kit's head and started petting him affectionately.

The blonde was surprise to hear a purr from the kitten and so was the kitten himself. The kit's eyes widened and he frowned. However he leaned more into the warm hand petting him. The tender moment was interrupted by a grumbling stomach.

Dino laughed tenderly not wanting for the moment to end. "Looks like someone's hungry~" Dino teased the brunette his hand not leaving the mop of black hair.

"Young Master Dino! Dinner is ready!" A yell came from down the hall.

"Well let's get going." Dino however let his hand rest a minute more apparently a minute too much for the kitten's liking. The blonde's hand was swatted away by the feline's small paws. Giving a small sigh, Dino waited for the hybrid to get off his lap and the he stood up himself.

"Perfect timing. Let's go!"

Before the kitten had the chance to do any motion that would indicate rejection, Dino grabbed the kitten's paw and led him out. The small color that grazed the kitten's cheeks went unnoticed.

**~XxxX~**

Dinner was… difficult to say the least. There was an undeniable tension through out the whole ordeal. Even the fact that Dino's Father was eating with them did nothing to lighten the mood. Probably because of the stray sitting next to Dino. So the blonde was finally glad to retreat into his spacious bedroom. The kitten stayed a few spaces from the bed.

Dino collapsed tiredly onto the bed. Casting a glance at the kitten Dino gave him a small smile. Sensing that the kit wouldn't move any closer he decided to say something.

"What's wrong? Ummm…" Dino faltered for a moment. He hadn't realized that he never asked the kitten's name. Struggling he decided to re-phrase his question. "What's your name?" Sitting up on the bed to face the brunette Dino waited patiently for an answer. Dead silence. He repeated the question. Dead silence once more. And so he tried one more time. "Are you-" "If you ask one more time I will bite you to death." Dino's eyes widened. "Huh?" He was shocked. He didn't know what shocked him more. The adorable voice the kitten had or the very violent threat that came out of the kitten's mouth. "Bite. To. Death." The kitten repeated each word with a very deadly air.

Dino decided to interpret the kitten's words in a different manner. Whether it was because he was an idiot or he just didn't want to believe that a cute little kit could be so violent, was debatable. "Are you hungry again?" The blonde asked. The kitten blinked a few times. And the just like before he decided to pounce on Dino. This time however the 10 year old was prepare. So instead of trying to get away he decided to open his arms and embrace the feline.

However there was a slight miscalculation in this plan. He forgot that kitten could pack a punch. The kit balled his fist and hit Dino squared on the stomach. "OWWWW!" Now that one hurt more than the kick because it was a clean hit. While Dino was doubled over in pain the kitten looked very self-satisfied. "Why are you so mean?~" Dino pouted.

The kitten snorted. He was honestly perplexed and at the same time annoyed with this human. He was stupid. Getting onto the bed but still maintaining a certain space between him and the blonde he decided to make himself comfy and take his very much desire nap.

Dino looked quite confused at this kitten's enigmatic behavior. He sighed. He hadn't gotten the kit's name after all. And with that he settled himself next to the kitten. "Good night." The blonde whisper knowing that he probably wouldn't get a response. Whether it was because the kitten was fast asleep or just didn't want to answer Dino didn't know. He guessed it was probably the latter.

"….Kyo…ya…. Hi….ba…ri…." Dino immediately picked up the slurred sounds the kit just made. Kyoya Hibari? Was the kitten saying that was his name? He looked at the small body curled up into a ball. Maybe he was just hearing things? An idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Kyoooya!~" Bad move. The kitten(now Kyoya) uncurling himself hissed from the oncoming embrace and bit Dino's hand.

"Kyoya…." Dino let himself sigh once more before drifting off to sleep content with finally knowing the kitten's name. Even if he did want to cuddle with Kyoya.

**~XxxX~**

"Is he asleep?"

"Looks like it."

These hush voices awoke Kyoya. They sounded just outside the bedroom door. He tensed. Slowly untangling himself from the bundle of arms around him. Stupid human.

Kyoya tried listing once more however the sound of pit pat distracted the kitten. Apparently it was raining. Kyoya's ears flattened in dismay. He hated when it rain.

"But he looks happy!"

"I know but think about it! It's a feral for god's sake!"

Kyoya's ears perked up.

"You have to understand, Agnese."

"But…"

"It'll be more harmful in the long run for both of them."

Kyoya tried to keep awake really he did but sleeping with silk sheets instead of the hard cement sounded more inviting at the moment. The last word he heard before drifting off was _tonight._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

***I've searched around and out of all the names I found that people made for Primo Cavallone I liked Dante the best. If there's an official name than please tell me.**

**Phew. I feel like there's something off in this chapter. However it's quite a relief that I could finally use Kyoya's name. It was getting very hard for me to address him. So I forgot to explain some things earlier. In here the name of the family is the name of the breed. So for example Squalo's breed would be "Superbi". I just wanted to make that clear. Also thank you for the people who added this to their favorites and added me to favorite author. And if you haven't yet, please considered dropping me a review sometime. **__

_**With Love, ChocobiKitten**__. _


End file.
